Your Replacement:No matter what the consequences!
by field innocence
Summary: Hinata finally got her boyfriend back. And everything was going perfect. So what if Sasuke is heartbroken and using his child to win Naruto heart, Hinata is happy! Hinata POV! one shot! language and rape, my first time.


A/N: The sceond part of "Your Replacement" It Hinata pov, but time had skip, which I dont know yetT.T but will tell on the next story(I think) but anywas enjoy this one.

P.S you must read the first one to unerstand this one thank u!!! enjoy!

* * *

Your Replacement:No matter what the consequences!

It was still night and close to sun rise. The aching, gross pain in her stomach made Hinata wake early to vomit all the resent grub that she had.

In the restroom she cleaned her mouth from the vomit smell and taste.

Hinata POV

Damn that fucken bastard! Its all his fault because I'm carrying this child inside of me. I hate him! I should of have seen this coming after that day when I said it was over between us, that Naruto had come back to me. He didn't took it well, he even try to tell Naruto about us, about how I cheated on him, but I made Naruto believe me. Than soon after he started to followed me and I was sick of it.

I told his ass to leave me and stop following me! He was mad and hurt, but I didn't fricken care. It was his fault for taking Naruto place in the first place, even after I told him that I still loved Naruto no matter what. I guess he was stupid enough to miss that part of our conversation.

Oh when that didn't stopped him, he even tried to kiss me in front of Naruto, to proved something, but I slapped him when he did it. And told Naruto it didn't meant nothing.

But it meant something to him! That day, that horrible, despicable, revolting day.

Flashback

I_** was at Ino's birthday party that night. Everything went great, but Naruto wasn't there, he said that he wasn't going to come because he had work the next morning. So I came because Ino is my friend and I had promise her that I would come.**_

_**Soon hours have passed and it was time for me to leave out. I said my good-bye to all my friends at the party and took one last drink before I left. That was the mistake I did.**_

_**That stupid drink, that one of my friends had hand to me before I could leave, was a mistake that I would never forget.**_

_**I felt drowsy and my eyes soon became heavy as I was about to leave out of the house, but soon after my body fell and landed on someone's arms. And who was that? It was no else than that fucken bastard. Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**I saw him smirking and the lust in his eyes, "Come my love, you and I will come together tonight" he said quietly on my ears.**_

_**I was frighten and helpless to do anything. He took me to a room that was close so no one would see us. As for hearing us, the music was so loud in the party that no one would ever hear us.**_

_**"I see the GHB worked," he gently putted me on a bed and locked the door, "I guess I should owe her a big favor for getting me one. Such a pity that I had to use it on you my lovely Hinata," he striped out his shirt.**_

_**"S-Sa-ake w-what a-re y.." I was to weak and tired to speak to him, my eyes were about to doze-off until I saw him on top of me with only his boxer on.**_

_**"Oh Hinata have I long for this day to happen," his hands reached under my shit to my chest.**_

_**"Sas-ske p-ple-ease d-don't," tears were falling from my eyes, than soon I felt my shirt gone from me and my breast being squeeze.**_

_**"Hinata you feel so soft and look very beautiful as well. Just like I had imagine you'll be. I even had imagine us together having sex also. I guess dreams do come true," he said than violating my mouth with his.**_

_**Shit I hated! I hated all of it. As he was kissing me from my lips, neck and even my breast. He strip out all my clothes. I was nude and was so close of fainting. But some how that bastard found a way to keep me awake for a while.**_

_**"Oh no Hinata, I wouldn't want you to miss our first night together like this," so he used a sharp object that cut on my shoulder to keep me awake for awhile.**_

_**"AHH!"**_

_**"There you go. Now shall we continue," he had position himself between my legs and against my will, he entered inside of me.**_

_**He gave me a passionate kiss as he thrust inside of me in and out. All I could do was let him do whatever he wanted. I was full with tears and horrible pain. It was my first time and it hurt. The sensation was ripping me apart, I didn't got pleasure just pain and the lost of my virginity. He moaned out my name as he was thrusting faster and deeper.**_

_**I couldn't take it! My body was sweating from the heat around the room, since there was nothing open to let the air out but stay in. I felt like I just wanted to die right there and than. He fuck me hard that I couldn't stay conscious for long, I had passed out.**_

_**The next thing I remember was that I woke up from the bed, having his arms wrapped around me and saw that stupid smile on his face as he was sleeping peacefully. I didn't wasted time to get out from there quickly. I putted all my clothes back on and run straight out of the house.**_

_**I came home before anyone notice that I came home late or came at all. I climbed up to my room, so i didn't use the front door to disturbed anyone, especially my dad. When I got to my room I hurried to take a nice, warm, clean shower. I wipe out all his touch from my skin and cleaned it hard. I spend like a full hour in there**_.

End of Flashback

I stared myself in the mirror now and I see a very soon to be bride. Yes that right I'm engage. With whom you ask? Well his sleeping peacefully in our room right now.

I leave out of the restroom and into my fiancé bed. He looks lovely and gorgeous with his soft skin, very beautiful smile and his determination.

"H-Hinata is that you," he had open his wonderful eyes, "Did you use the restroom? Is our child doing fine in there," he climbed up to touch my tummy, to feel our baby.

I giggled at his childish ways, he is so cute and kind. I guess that why he was to gullible to believe, that the child that I am carrying, is his. But its not.

I lie to him.

The day that I found out that I was pregnant, I was shock and very piss. It was two week after he had rape me and I had a gut feeling that something awful was going to happen. So I check and tested myself to see if it was true. It did.

At first I thought my life went crushing down just like that and that I would never be with Naruto again. But than it hit me, I did found a perfect plan.

The next day that I had found out, I had sex with the man that I love. Than soon after I told him the news about our new gift. He believe it and days later ask my hand in marriage. Yes my life was going perfect!

You should of seen that bastard face when I told him that my love had ask my hand in marriage. Sasuke couldn't believe it! He didn't say a word after I told him the news, he walked away with defeat.

"Hinata I love you," than he got up and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Naruto," yes thats right I still love him, no matter what the consequences.

* * *

Yep that it, i think i made her to crazy, but i love it though. I going to write the next one shot soon but not until summer vacation! So see ya and REIEW!!!! 


End file.
